


Hissing Wastes

by Faye_Trevelyan_Inquisitor



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Trevelyan_Inquisitor/pseuds/Faye_Trevelyan_Inquisitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen received a letter from Dorian, informing him the Inquisitor had been wounded. So Cullen races to her rescue. However, little miss Faye is not as badly wounded as expected. And one thing leads to another......you can guess the rest. <br/>NSFW WARNING!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hissing Wastes

The letter that had been sent was written in Dorian's hand, much more flourished and cleaner than Faye's. He read over the note several times, his heart tight in his chest.

"Wounded. Blood. Unconscious." No where did it say what had happened---how she had wound up so badly injured. 

Those eyes went up to Leliana and she nodded. And Cullen was off, leaving the war room in a flurry of weapons and his gear. Rushing down to the stables, he reined a tacked mount towards the gate and was galloping off in a rush.  
She couldn't die.  
She couldn't!  
He wouldn't allow it!

When he had reached the camp in the Hissing Wastes, he thrust the reins of his exhausted steed into the hands of a startled guard.

"Comman---" Cullen was rushing to her tent, throwing open the flap to see Dorian was kneeling over her. Those azure eyes went wide at the sudden intrusion and she grabbed for her blankets, only to pause when she registered it was Cullen.  
"Cullen, what are you---?" He was kneeling in front of her, hands cupping her cheeks as he studied her.  
"Dorian?"  
"She's fine." He hummed, stepping back from the pair and giving them some privacy. 

When the flap fluttered shut, Cullen sighed heavily and let his hands fall into Faye's lap. She blinked at him, watching him with a curious expression as his hands gripped to the blankets draped across her legs."Cullen?" She called gently, her soft hands going to his cheeks, fingers skimming across his skin gently as she spoke. His eyes went up to her before he sat back, studying her frame.  
Her torso was wrapped in clean bandages, her arms wrapped just as neatly. His hands took her wrists gently, his thumb going over the bandages before he looked to her once more.

He scooted until he was sitting on the edge of her cot, thumb tracing the small nick on her cheek---too small for any treatment. He studied her a breath before kissing the small scrape, his fingers threading into the back of her head, curling into loose onyx locks.  
"What happened?" He asked, sitting back, his hand not leaving her cheek, stroking slowly. She laughed, a little forced, a little embarrassed as her eyes went to the left of her tent.  
"It's stupid, really----we were helping a researcher with something about dragons, saying it would help the Inquisition later on. So, I thought 'why the hell not?' and went to kill the dragon that was nearby. Didn't really go as planned---she was really strong. She almost got Dorian, hence the.....um...." She held her arms up and chuckled softly.  
"You.....jumped in front of a dragon?"  
"To protect Dorian from getting killed, yeah." Cullen couldn't decide whether to be furious at her for taking such a risk or marvel at her bravery for trying to save her comrade.

Cullen sat back, hands going over his face as he gave a helpless, tired laugh. Faye blinked at him curiously and sat up a little more, watching him rake his fingers through his hair.

"I thought you dead....dying! And you're just fine! Maker have mercy.....I thought....with Dorian's letter...."  
"Dorian wrote a letter?!" She was sitting up, oblivious to the fact she was in her trousers and her breast-band, storming out of her tent after throwing her covers over Cullen. Who didn't have the chance to stop his beloved Inquisitor from making a fool of herself....again.  
"Faye....wai----!"  
"Dorian! I told you not to write a letter! I told you I was fine and there was nothing to worry about!" She scolded, arms folding over her chest angrily.  
Dorian had a spoon of soup halfway to his lips, Varric muttered under his breath and quickly looked away. And Bull---Bull was smirking and leaning back against an old, rotted tree stump.  
She glared angrily down at Dorian, who, for once, couldn't find any words to break the tension.

Luckily, Cullen was out of the tent quickly enough, wrapping Faye in his cloak, closing her in it before glaring angrily at Bull.  
Faye gasped at the sudden contact and looked over her shoulder at Cullen, her brow knit together in confusion. Before Cullen could explain anything gently, Bull cut in first.

"Thanks for the show, Boss! Now I see how you keep the troops motivated." Cullen's hand tightened around the hilt of his sword and Faye's azure eyes went to Bull, opening her mouth to speak.  
But those cheeks suddenly went crimson with heat and she clutched to Cullen's cloak all the tighter before darting back inside the tent, a string of curses erupting from inside.  
Bull laughed as Varric shook his head, muttering something about mages and Dorian was still in a stupor before returning his attentions to his meal---deciding that trying to figure their Herald out was too much work for him.

Cullen had followed Faye inside the tent quickly, finding she had buried herself under a mound of blankets and his cloak.  
"Faye...." He called gently, trying to peel the blankets away from her.  
"No...go away....I'm too embarrassed...." Her voice muffled by the absurd amount of blankets between him and her.  
"It could happen to anyone...." He tried to calm her nerves, still tugging at the blankets. But she refused to yield.  
"But it doesn't! It only happens to me! Why is it only me?!" She hissed, still not letting her blankets go. Cullen sighed and sat back, rubbing a hand over his face before smiling.  
"It doesn't just happen to you."  
"What?" She peeked out from under the covers, just the top half of her face exposed. Blue eyes batter curiously at him and Cullen nodded outside.  
"You want to know how many times Dorian has lost at Wicked Grace? And Bull? The Chargers told me when they exchanged his clothes so he'd either have to fight naked----or in a frilly dress they had made just for him." Faye snorted and chuckled, biting down on her lower lip. "And let's not even go over how many times Varric has had to run in nothing but his small clothes and Bianca!"  
"I heard that, Curly!" Came Varric's voice from outside and both Faye and Cullen exchanged glances before laughing. Faye sat up now, the blankets falling from her torso and she smiled at him.

Cullen moved closer to her and took her cheeks in his hands gently.

"Never scare me like that again." He ordered, watching those small cheeks blush a little as she nodded, biting her lower lip as her gaze went left. Maker....didn't she know how attractive Cullen found that? When she shyly looked away, biting her lip nervously.

As if to make sure she understood, he crushed her lips against her, drawing a startled noise from her lungs. Her hands soon gripped to Cullen's armor, pressing back into his sudden attack. Cullen's hands ghosted across her frame, tracing her breast-band before skimming across the wraps along her torso. Gentle, needy hands pushed Faye back against the cot and she watched him with dark eyes, her breath having increased a little.  
Pulling back a little, he kissed down her jawline, down her throat, feeling her pulse skip against his lips. He nipped gently and he watched Faye drag her lower lip between her teeth, muffling any sound that threatened to escape her lips.  
Cullen didn't stop, oh no. He continued his way down her frame, dragging his tongue across her collar-bone, nipping at the little dip in her shoulder. Pulling his gauntles from his hands, Cullen's hands were cupping her breasts, rubbing the nipples that pressed firmly against the fabric of her breast band.  
Faye's head went back against the pillow, those azure eyes lost under fluttering lids as she swallowed another moan. Her left hand knotted in the covers while her free hand pressed against Cullen's shoulder.  
Dropping his lips to her left breast, he soaked the fabric while biting down on her pert nipple, pinching it between his teeth. Which had Faye arching into him, trembling with a shudder that raced down her spine.  
Dark blue eyes lowered to watch Cullen, her onyx curls a mess against her pillow, giving her that lustful, mussy look that he loved.

"Cullen...." She hissed when he shifted to her other breast, sucking her nipple and watching Faye bite her lower lip harder to muffle the moan that crawled up her throat. He chuckled against her breast and she barely held that moan against her lips, her hand clawing at the blankets even more.

Cullen's hands moved to unlace the back of her breast-band, pulling it free with his teeth once done. Faye gasped at the sudden cold, only to squeal when his mouth returned to her breast. Her right hand slapped over her mouth to stifle the noises leaving her lungs, eyes squeezing shut with the effort.  
Cullen shifted, attacking her second breast with equal vigor, drawing more noises from Faye as she arched against his lips, urging him on. His left hand moved, kneading and teasing her exposed breast while teeth and tongue continued their assault on her second breast.  
Faye moaned into her hand, trembling and writhing a little under him, blue eyes fixing on him when he sat back. Cullen smiled and leaned, pulling her hand away to kiss her lips, both hands rolling her breasts in his palms. She moaned against his lips, her arms going around his frame and threading into his hair.

Cullen pulled away from her, reaching to unclasp his armor, standing from the cot to let said armor hit the floor. Faye pushed herself up to watch him, licking her lips as she hummed appreciatively. She rest against her elbows as she watched her commander strip his armor for her, even loosing his tunic before returning to hover over top of her.  
His lips met hers in a hard kiss, pushing her back against the cot with a growing need. One that she met with equal fervor. His tongue skimmed across her bottom lip, teasing her mouth open before sliding inside, tasting her. She quivered under him as his tongue danced wildly in her mouth, pressing against her own tongue. Faye moaned against his mouth, breathing in deep through her nose before he broke away, kissing down her neck once more. Faye grit her teeth, nails dragging across the back of his shoulders as he moved down her frame.

Cullen's fingers dipped into the waistband of her trousers, running the tops of his fingers against her navel, causing her hips to jerk at his touch. A strangled noise left her lips and she slapped her hand over her mouth once more, sending him a hard look. Cullen laughed and grinned at her, never once stopping his attention.  
Instead, he simply increased the attack, lowering his mouth to her stomach, kissing and dragging teeth against her warm flesh. He could feel Faye's muscles clench under his touch and he hummed. Cullen kissed his way down to the top of her trousers, fingers having loosened them enough that he could tug them right off.  
Of course, that wasn't his plan. Cullen gave her trousers gentle, short tugs, pulling the fabric down inch by agonizing inch. So slow, in fact, Faye was hastily reaching down to pull them off herself. But firm hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head, stopping her from doing just that.

"Ah ah ah." He scolded, his hot breath against her navel, causing her stomach to flip and all her muscles to clench. Faye could feel herself growing wet and he'd barely done anything to her. But Maker! How he could turn her into a puddle with just one scolding look!

One hand pulled her trousers off the rest of the way before fingers danced up her left leg, skimming across the hem of her small clothes, and down her right leg.  
She arched a little, biting her lip again as she quivered, head falling back against her pillow once more. She twisted her hands against his, testing his grip, and found it as strong as ever. He was not letting go anytime soon.

His lips returned to her navel, just above the hem of her small clothes as her hips jerked again, drawing a cry from her lips. She shuddered under him, her stomach tight as Faye lowered her eyes to watch Cullen.  
Fingers pressed against the apex of her legs and she gasped at his touch, hearing him chuckle softly.

"My my....you're already this wet?" Faye wanted to send him a glare, but the pads of his fingers pressed against her sex and all was lost in that rush. Her hips rolled in his hand, wanting more than just fleeting touches. Her head fell back against the pillow again, feeling his hand pull at her small clothes. Faye lifted her hips to help Cullen remove the last of her clothes, feeling her small clothes slide off her ankles. She looked up to Cullen as she felt him shift. His hand still gripped to her wrists, keeping them firmly in place while he hovered over top of her. There was a smirk on Cullen's lips before he kissed her again, his free hand gliding between her legs once more. She spread for him, gasping when two fingers rubbed against her folds, teasing her.  
Faye shuddered, her breath coming out in rapid gasps as her eyelids fluttered shut again. Cullen's hot mouth had moved from her lips, kissed along her jawline and nibbled at her ear----and Faye found she regretted telling him that was a sweet spot of hers. She moaned out, hips rolling into his fingers and he thumbed her clit, pressing against it and rolling it, leaning away a little to watch her. Faye gasped, moaning out and pressing against his hand again, moving her hips in time with his fingers. Her eyes looked up to him as she swallowed hard, cheeks flushed with pleasure as sweat started to bud on her forehead and chest.Cullen gave her a coy smile before sinking his teeth into her breast again, while sliding two fingers inside her simultaneously. Faye arched, moaning out loud as her fingers curled into her palms, nails biting into flesh as her eyes squeezed shut.

"Maker! Yes--yes!" She moaned, hearing his voice somewhere above her. She peeled her eyes open, looking up to him as she moved with him, her muscles clenching around his fingers.  
"So close already?" He hummed and Faye dragged her bottom lip between her teeth.  
"....yes...." She answered in a breathy moan, seeing Cullen smile down at her.  
"Then come for me." He ordered her, his hand tightening around her wrists while his fingers curled inside her, drawing a cry from her lips. She arched against the cot and his fingers pressed deeper inside her, curling again. "Come." Cullen whispered hoarsely into her ear.  
And she did, head falling back against the pillow as she hissed out his name, muscles clenching around his fingers tightly, shuddering as she rode her orgasm.

Cullen smiled as he watched her tremble in pleasure and bliss, easing his fingers from her once she came down from her high, hearing her rapid breaths.  
Faye smiled up at him and he released her wrists, kissing her lips as her arms looped around his neck. She hummed against his lips and Cullen sat back, feeling Faye drag her nails down his chest, stomach and to his navel. Cullen growled a little as her fingers worked at the laces of his trousers, pushing them down over his hips. He laughed when she couldn't reach past his knees, sitting back to kick them off.  
Cullen returned to crawl on top of her and she kissed him, her palm pressing against his throbbing erection, drawing a soft breath from his lungs. He rolled his hips against her touch and Faye grinned, both her hands moving to glide inside his small clothes, fingers pressing against heated flesh.  
Cullen grit his teeth when she took hold of him, stroking slowly. He didn't realize how close he was from just watching her and he grabbed her wrist, quickly stopping her.  
Faye blinked up at him, confused and he gave her a breathless laugh.

"I'm sorry....it's just.....I am a lot closer than I thought." He explained and Faye laughed, grinning wide as she pulled her hands away, pushing his small clothes off his hips.  
Cullen reached to help her push them off all the way and he kissed her hard, feeling her legs loop around his waist. His hips jerked at her heat, feeling her sex press against the head of his erection.  
His eyes looked up to her, silently asking permission and she nodded, kissing him once more before she reached between them, taking hold of his member and guiding it inside her.

Cullen moaned at her slick, tight heat, feeling Faye arch under him. She trembled, blue eyes looking up to him as her legs clenched a little around his waist. His hips moved against her, thrusting deep into her, drawing soft noises from her lips and breathless moans from his.  
Faye's arms went around his frame again, nails digging into his shoulders each time he thrust in, feeling her clench around him a little. Her wetness, her heat enveloped him and he moaned against her neck, onyx curls dancing away from his voice, spilling over her shoulders to lay against the covers of her cot.

"Cullen...." She breathed into his ear, knowing he was close, feeling his erection throbbing inside her. Her fingers knotted in his hair, nails raking across his scalp gently as his thrusts became more rapid. Moans fell from her lips, overly sensitive due to her orgasm, she clenched around him.  
Cullen kissed and moaned against her shoulder and neck, moving up her jawline and hissing out her name a few times before kissing her lips. Sweat had already built between them, forcing slick bodies to press against each other each time they moved closer.

"Faye....I'm...." He growled out and she smiled, kissing him hard before whispering in his ear.  
"Come...." She urged and Cullen moaned, hitting his peak, spilling himself inside her. Faye moaned and hummed, her legs still tight around his waist, waiting for Cullen's breath to return.  
He relaxed and pushed himself up a little, looking down to her, seeing that pleased, pleasant flush on her cheeks. He kissed her lips once more before untangling himself from her frame.  
Faye shifted to her side, letting Cullen settle down beside her, pulling the discarded covers from the ground and draping it across them both. Faye curled against Cullen's chest, blue eyes fluttering as she hummed out, breathing him in.  
Cullen wrapped his arms around her, letting her use his upper arm as a pillow.

"If we fall off, I'm blaming you." She scolded sleepily, drawing a laugh from Cullen's lips. He kissed the top of her head, pushing her black curls from her face.  
"If I fall off, I'm blaming you." He chuckled, watching those lips purse in a pout before blue eyes flicked to him. He laughed and ran his fingers across her back, feeling the wraps there, having forgotten about them in their moment of passion. 

Cullen frowned a little and Faye sat up some, looking down to him, still naked, still flush.  
"Cullen...."  
"Just.....no more jumping in front of dragons, okay?" Faye smiled and kissed him again, nodding.  
"Deal."


End file.
